Walkyverse Timeline
A timeline of events in the Walkyverse. As the Walkyverse comics take place in semi-real time, years are based on when the corresponding strip was published. Still a work in progress. You may also be interested in the Dumbing of Age Timeline. 1947 *A Martian spacecraft crashes at Roswell, New Mexico and is retrieved by the US government. 1971 *Mr. McHenry steals the spacecraft. When the Head Alien picks up the pursuit, Linda Mitchell and Anthony McHenry defend him from attack. *In exchange for securing Mr. McHenry's release, Linda and Anthony join a secret government organization. 1976 *Dargon Chesterfield crosses over into the Walkyverse, creating the Power Booster Rod in the process. *Linda Walkerton enters the Martian Embassy and kills its inhabitants. 1982 *Galasso opens the Shortpacked! toy store. 1997 *Joe, Danny, and Joyce begin their undergraduate degrees at Indiana University. *Head Alien kills John and Martha Walters. 1998 *Sal, Walky, and Beef are recruited by SEMME. 1999 *Ruth and Billie begin dating. *Ruth dies saving Danny from a truck. *Danny and Billie begin dating. *SEMME recovers the Power Booster Rod. 2000 *On New Year's Day, Head Alien escapes from containment in the SEMME Complex. He uses mind control to turn SEMME's Abductees into his personal army and attacks Washington. *After being defeated in Washington, Head Alien engineers a large-scale Nachitos shortage. *Alex is recruited by SEMME after infiltrating their network. 2001 *Head Alien uses the newly-created Monkey Master to lead an attack on SEMME HQ. *Ralph Zinobop is captured by the Aliens. Anti-Head Alien and Anti-Joyce are created during the resulting showdown. *SEMME launches a large-scale mission to the Martian Embassy in the Bermuda Triangle to prevent Head Alien from seizing control of it. Anthony McHenry and Head Alien are killed. *Linda Walkerton takes over as Big Boss. *Joe is recruited by SEMME. *Sal goes AWOL. 2002 *Head Alien is resurrected inside the Martian Embassy. Once revived, he seizes control of the Embassy's resources to attack the SEMME Complex. *After temporarily teaming up with Head Alien during his attack on the Complex and nearly annihilating humanity with the Power Booster Rod, Sal is sentenced to five years in prison. 2003 *The JFO launches an attack on SEMME HQ. Dina is killed protecting the building's computer database. *Mike is reassigned to Squadron 82. *Robin DeSanto joins Squadron 128. *Head Alien creates a dimensional anomaly in Canada, leading to an outbreak of gender-swapping. 2004 *The USS Destiny launches, and is intercepted by the Martian Mothership. *Bart O'Ryan leaks damaging information about SEMME's activities, leading the US government to shut the agency down entirely. *The JFO raids the SEMME Complex again, killing several SEMME agents. Penny is killed in the ensuing battle. *Joe creates Ultra Car from Danny's old SUV. *The Martian Empire invades Earth. Head Alien is killed in the ensuing battle, along with numerous ex-SEMME agents. The Martian Mothership is destroyed. *Rosenthal Robotics is founded. 2005 *Head Alien II arrives in the Walkyverse. *Jason is put in charge of a new team of ex-SEMME agents. *Bobby Walkerton is captured by Head Alien II. *Robin joins the Shortpacked! team. *Faz joins the Shortpacked! team. 2006 *Robin pulls the Drama Tag. *Ultra Car is upgraded to a hybrid chassis. *Robin becomes a member of Congress in an emergency election following the death of Nancy Pelosi. *Billie and Danny are married. 2007 *The Future Kids attempt to rescue Bobby Walkerton from Head Alien II's secret lair. *Billie gives birth to D.J. Wilcox. *Jason and Marcie begin dating. 2008 *Sydney Yus forms the Axis of Something. *The Shortpacked! team revolts and imprisons Galasso in the store's stockroom after he announces his plans to lay off the entire Shortpacked! workforce. 2009 *Head Alien II is finally defeated. *Galasso frees himself from imprisonment. The Shortpacked! store is extensively damaged in the resulting battle, and shut down. The entire team is laid off. *Amber and Mike begin dating. *Giant Mutant Frosted Honey Bun attacks Times Square, but is destroyed by Mike and Amber. *The Shortpacked! store reopens. *Jacob joins the Shortpacked! team. 2010 *Ken joins the Shortpacked! team. *Robin temporarily achieves world peace (and shoots a sex tape) after a Cadbury cereal bender. Robin and Leslie break up as a result. *Robin loses her congressional seat to Sydney Yus. *Joyce and Walky are married. 2011 *Amber is promoted to Assistant Manager. *Malaya joins the Shortpacked! team. 2012 *Amber gives birth to Donna Mae Warner. *Mike and Amber are married. *Joe invests in the Shortpacked! store. *Amber and Mike are reassigned to the new Denver-based branch of Shortpacked!. *Lucy joins the Shortpacked! team. *Ethan and Manny begin dating. 2013 *Leslie and Ultra Car rescue Rachel from an alternate dimension, and help defeat a version of Head Alien II. *Ultra Car transitions into a fembot body. *Ethan quits his job at Shortpacked!. 2014 *Robin gives birth to Abby, Gabby, and Tabby DeSanto. *Jacob quits his job at Shortpacked!. Category:Content